Spice
Spice is the leader of the the Spice Boys, and is Garlic Jr.'s right-hand man during the Garlic Jr. Saga. Biography Spice is a formidable warrior in his own right. Being the strongest of the Spice Boys, he possesses a frightening speed and ruthlessness, his speed even shocking Gohan. He has light blue skin, long pointy elf-like ears, and wears armor similar to that of Frieza's soldiers, but pink. He is modeled after Zarbon and shares similar traits. In addition, he bears a cape just as Zarbon does. During the Garlic Jr. Saga, he explains the presence of the Makyo Star and it's origins. Spice knows of Piccolo and Gohan and their past, such as Piccolo's fascination with the dark side and the fact that Gohan managed to defeat Garlic Jr. He is also the only one of the Spice Boys who initially knows everything about the Makyo Star and the Black Water Mist. His personality is calm, and as such he speaks with a calm, light-pitched, Australian accent. He is slightly cynical, proud, like fellow Spice Boys, and has an appetite for fighting. He is very intelligent and informative, having complete confidence in himself, and his lord, Garlic Jr., who has his complete devotion and respect. He is unique due to his being a demon with enchanter-like abilities, including the strange ability to grow his hair extremely long and strangle opponents, as well as using an energy web to trap opponents, and a freeze hold he uses by raising his palm. Spice offers positions as Garlic Jr.'s soldiers to Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. During Krillin and Gohan's fight with Salt and Mustard, Spice and Vinegar stand by as spectators, while Spice makes cynical comments on the fight. After Mustard and Salt are killed by Gohan, he and Vinegar express anger and attempt a combination maneuver which is interrupted by Piccolo. He is impaled on a long spike during his fight with Gohan and presumed dead. However, like Garlic Jr. and Vinegar, he is completely healed of his fatal injuries and his power increases greatly when the Makyo Star is in Earth's orbit. As a result, he ultimately becomes much larger and more muscular, as well as more vicious and bloodthirsty. He again fights Gohan for a while as Vinegar simultaneously battles Krillin. He and Gohan seem evenly matched, even when he has progressed to his muscular form. Later, when Gohan is caught in the middle of Spice and Vinegar, he witnesses an injured Krillin falling, resulting in his anger exploding, and unleashing his latent power. He executes Spice and Vinegar at the same time with a powerful Double Masenko. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Double Energy Ball' *'Hair Manipulation' – His special technique. Spice can grow his hair extremely long to attack and strangle the opponent. *'Energy Web' – A red energy web used in combination with the other Spice Boys to trap opponents. Very similar to the Psycho Thread used by Bojack's henchmen. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hikaru Midorikawa (Originally) and Kappei Yamaguchi (Onwards) *Ocean Group Dub: Richard Cox *FUNimation Dub: Bart Myer (Originally) and J. Michael Tatum (Onwards) *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano Trivia *Like Mustard and Salt, Spice and Vinegar have a cooperative attack consisting of red energy orbs. However, the two were unable to launch the technique due to the intervention of Piccolo. *The shape of the spike which Gohan uses to impale Spice varies between the uncut and edited dubs. In the uncut dub, the spike appears longer and more serrate, while in the edited dub the spike appears to be stubbier. Category:Characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Spice Boys Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Pages added by Ssjgohan Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:Villains